Al otro lado de la ciudad
by Lizzmiu
Summary: /One shot/ ¿Como es posible sentirte más cerca de una persona estando lejos que cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia? Muchos mensajes, video llamas y un violín son la respuesta.


_**Inazuma eleven go no es de mi propiedad, obra de Level 5  
**_

 ** _Corto fic Shindaka (Shindou Takuto x Yamana Akane) ¡Espero les gusté!_**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Akane**

Decir que estaba triste era poco, Kirino kun, Midori chan, Nishiki kun y hasta Shin sama habían quedado en la misma preparatoria donde casi todos nuestros sempais de hace dos años estaban, tuve la tan mala suerte de que mi madre me mandará casi al otro lado de la ciudad para asistir al colegio.

"Pronto estarás en la universidad y es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando". Es lo que me dijo y lo tuve que aceptar.

Tuve la idea de inscribirte en el club de fútbol como manager otra vez pero me di cuenta de que no sería lo mismo... A pesar de la insistencia de mi mejor amiga de confesarme o rendirme, termine haciendo ninguna de las dos.

Aunque no creo que se me pueda culpar de quedar enamorada de alguien tan maravilloso como lo es Shin sama, sin él (y los demás obviamente) no tenía razones para inscribirme nuevamente al club de fútbol.

Consideré entrar al club de fotografía pero lo descarté por el tiempo que tenía que hacer de mi casa a la escuela, si me inscribía a ese club tendría las horas muy apretadas.

Seguí un poco triste y muy distraída, tanto que una Sempai aprovecho para inscribirte en un club que según era ideal para mi.

Me fascina el piano, esa fue una de las razones por las que me interese en Shin sama, pero no sabia tocarlo, en realidad no sabía tocar ningún instrumento.

El club de música simplemente no era para mi

 **Shindou**

Fue bastante fácil acostumbrarse a la nueva escuela, Sangoku sempai y los demás estaban ahí y ellos nos ayudaron bastante, casi se sentía como el viejo Raimon en los tiempos cuando iba en primer año de secundaria.

"Casi"

Faltaban algunas personas para que estuviéramos todos juntos pero no podíamos quedarnos atrapados en el pasado.

Como cualquier persona sentí curiosidad por saber qué pasaba en la vida de los demás y te quede bastante sorprendido con lo que Midori nos dijo de Yamana san

No conocía bien a Yamana san, en muy pocas ocasiones hablamos así que era inevitable que no me impresionará cuando me enteré que se inscribió en el club de música.

Midori me dijo que Yamana no sabía tocar ningún instrumento y si podía ayudar, no tenía razones para negarme así que acepte

 **Akane**

Cada día era más difícil seguir el ritmo de las clases, nunca me imaginé lo cansado que podría ser viajar casi dos horas en un tren para llegar a la escuela y tener otras dos horas de regreso.

Estaba agotada, tenía que ser así o bien estaba alucinando, cuando llegué a mi casa puse a cargar mi celular (Tampoco sabía cuanto duraba mi batería, por lo aburrida que estaba en el tren me la acababa) y recibí dos mensajes.

Uno de Midori chan diciéndome "Me debes una" y otro de Shin sama saludándome y diciendo que me ayudaría.

Mi cara enrojeció.

Respondí lo más rápido que pude, en verdad le agradecía un kami que estuvimos hablando por mensajes y él no viera toda la emoción que sentía.

Mis manos temblaban un poco y honestamente ya tenía bastante sueño, aunque mi corazón me grita que siguiera hablando con él todo lo que me pudiera, mi cerebro me decía que necesitaba descansar ya que mañana empezaría a aprender a tocar el instrumento que decidí junto a Shin sama .

 **Shindou**

Yo realmente no sabía más que lo básico de un violín, me parecía un instrumento perfecto para alguien tan tranquila como lo era Yamana y se lo sugerí.

Ella de inmediato me dijo que si.

Como un buen maestro comencé a aprender un poco más del instrumento para poder enseñarle más, incluso les pedí a mis padres que me comprarán uno.

Los mensajes iban y venían, en ocasiones dejábamos el tema del violín de lado y hablamos de cosas casuales, según tenía entendido ella hablaba con algunos, especialmente con Midori, vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando me di cuenta que yo sabía algunas cosas que Midori no, que algunas cosas que ella tenia incompletas yo ya tenía la secuela.

Yamana fue una alumna excelente, cada vez que le enseñaba algo (que honestamente recientemente había aprendido) a más tarde tres días lo dominaba, un día decidimos hacer una video llamada para que me enseñara sus avances en "vivo".

Jugando le insinuaba que buscaba audios en Internet y me los mandaba, ella se indignaba,decía que un día me mostraría como tocaba y que yo le debería un helado por desconfiado.

Inconscientemente ansiaba que llegará ese día.

No era lo que esperaba pero una video llamada era la única forma de poder mostrar sus progresos , ella acababa de tomar un baño y su pelo aparte de estar suelto se veía reluciente, por un momento me dio la curiosidad de tocarlo hasta que me di cuenta que era imposible. Evite mirarla fijamente.

Estaba algo nervioso ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi así que fue un poco extraño el inicio de la llamada.

Me impresionó lo rápido que aprendió, a pesar de ser de lo más básico me pareció increíble.

La llamada acabo ahí, pero no sería la única.

 **Akane**

Me esforcé lo más que puede para no quedar mal en mi club y con mi maestro Shin sama, hablar con él todas las tardes a pesar de que sólo era por el club fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Un sueño que en realidad me estaba dejando sin energía para acabar de acostumbrarme a la vida de nómada que tiene un estudiante.

Pensé que mi mamá apresuró esa etapa y que yo era la única con la terrible suerte de cruzar media ciudad para estudiar.

En eso estaba equivocada.

Había gente que venía de mucho más lejos, reconocí al chico que venía de la secundaria Hakuren ¿Cómo se llamaba? La verdad no recordaba y a mi parecer no importaba mucho, después de todo no le hablaría.

Aunque me parecía gracioso que los dos pareciéramos mapaches con ojeras que teníamos, aparentemente él quería tanto jugar fútbol que poco le importó el viaje que tenía que hacer para regresar a Hokkaido.

Si él podía yo también lo lograría, después de todo yo tenía un maestro maravilloso que me ayudaba y alegraba el día.

 **Shindou**

Últimamente estoy hablando bastante con Akane, la tarea en la preparatoria es abundante y cuando me aburro en la noche la llamaba, ella me había comentado que a veces no terminaba su tarea y tenía que seguir estudiando en la noche o sino practicaba un poco con el violín.

Era la compañía perfecta y quiero creer que yo lo era para ella.

Recientemente muchas chicas se me han declarado, por alguna razón quería saber que opinaba Akane, Kirino me dijo que era una idea pésima ya que a las chicas les incomoda que les hablen de otras chicas.

Yo estaba cayendo del sueño y simplemente mandé el mensaje, había pasado unos minutos y no me contestaba, algo extraño, ella me contestaba en segundos.

Que raro.

Seguro se quedó dormida.

 **Akane**

Shin sama me mandó un mensaje donde me contaba que algunas chicas se le declararon, no tengo ni idea para que me comento a aquello, ni que quería que le dijera.

Me pareció grosero no contestarle pero cada vez que escribía algo me parecía tonto e inmediatamente lo borraba.

¿Qué debia responder? Ya había pasado unas horas y sería raro contestarle ¿no?

Si mejor le contesto luego.

Quizá ser su amiga era lo más cerca que podría estar de él, los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas ¿no? Muy bien Akane tan pronto como puedas debes contestarle.

 **Shindou**

Kirino dice que me la paso pegado al celular.

Akane no me ha respondido desde hace dos días ¿Se habrá enojado? Kirino me advirtió que era una idea terrible hablarle de otras chicas y aun así lo hice.

Si le mando otro mensaje y no me contesta ¿Qué haré?

Intente calmarme, solo han sido dos días quizá esta muy ocupada, me había dicho antes que el día casi no le alcanzaba para nada.

No había dado cuenta lo mucho que se puede extrañar a alguien en dos días, espero que me conteste pronto.

 **Akane**

Me tarde mucho en pensar en una respuesta y al final él me mando otro mensaje saludando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Le pedí disculpas y trate de arreglar mi error, le dije que era popular con las chicas por que era lindo ... Cosa que nunca le diría en persona y que a pesar de ser escrito me costo demasiado, mi corazón estaba acelerado y el solo pensar en decírselo en persona me hizo querer hacer un oyó y meterme ahí por el resto de mi vida.

Él respondió con "gracias".

El ambiente entre los dos se estaba poniendo un poco raro, solo mirar el chat me hacia querer gritar de la emoción, me gustaría poder verlo aunque sean unos pocos segundos, dudo mucho que podamos hablar en persona igual que lo hacemos aquí.

Él se convirtió en mi amigo, yo lo quería de otra forma pero mientras pueda ser cercana a él... me bastaba ser su mejor amiga.

Aunque ahora tengo alguien más a quién llamar mejor amigo.

¿Se puede tener dos mejores amigos?

 **Shindou**

Akane me pregunto si se podía tener dos mejores amigos, yo dije que sí, bueno eso suponía.

La pregunta me puso algo ansioso ¿A qué se refiere?

Intenta ignorar esa pregunta y prestar atención a las partituras que ella debía aprenderse para presentar frente a su club, decidimos que los dos íbamos a escribir la pequeña melodía para hacerla más propia.

Si no daba tiempo para hacerla pues ya teníamos un plan de respaldo.

Quería sacar el tema de las chicas otra vez, no es como que pudiera recordar a todas las chicas que se me insinuaron y muy probablemente estaba jugando con fuego al decirle otra vez a Akane ...

Creo que me gustaría ver otra reacción, la última vez no me hablo un rato y cuando lo hizo me dijo que era lindo ... Le quería responder algo similar pero solo atiné a decirle gracias.

Vamos Shindou no te compliques, solo dile lo que tengas que decirle.

 **Akane**

Últimamente siento que Shin sama me quiere decir algo, no termina sus oraciones en los mensajes y de inmediato cambia el tema.

Por un momento creí que era algo romántico. Claro como si esas cosas pasaran, suspiré agobiada, seguro no tiene aun la confianza de pedirme un favor o algo así.

Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que si me pidiera algo, lo que fuera, aunque me lastime solo por verlo sonreír lo haria. Definitivamente yo haría todo para verlo feliz.

Él se tomo la molestia de ayudarme a aprender a usar el violín, decirme en qué fallaba y animarme a intentar más cosas, era casi como verlo en sus tiempos de capitán, así que yo intentaré saber que le preocupa y ayudarlo si es posible.

 **Shindou**

Se ha dado la cuenta ... No me podía hacer para atrás, la preocupe por un tema que rayaba en lo ridículo, no mejor dicho era ridículo.

Pensándolo mejor la presentación es pronto y si otra vez me deja de hablar no podría ir a verla.

Ella insistió y terminé diciéndole, se tardo un poco, por mi parte estaba muriéndome de los nervios, resignado a que me contestara la semana siguiente, sin embargo, me dije que había muchas chicas así y me contó algo que me dejo irritado.

Unas chicas la estaban amenazando para que no se acercará a un chico, dijo que no me preocupará que no le habían hecho nada, como si pudiera relajarme después de semejante información.

A todo esto ¿Quién rayos es Yukimura kun?

 **Akane**

Por fin me anime a contarle un Shin sama sobre mi segundo mejor amigo, Yukimura kun era muy serio pero apasionado en el deporte que amaba, algo que me gustaba de la gente.

La amistad comenzó por el error más feo que puede cometer una persona, me equivoque de tren, como vi un asiento libre rápidamente corrí hacia él, estaba cansada y casi de inmediato me quede dormida, desperté en no sé donde.

Para mi alivió me encontré con Yukimura kun, el susto que me lleve era desagradable, me trague mi timidez para hablarle y que al menos me dijera como llegar a la escuela, en cambio él me llevo hasta mi estación dijo que su sempai le había enseñado a ser amable con las chicas.

Así comenzó una amistad algo extraña, tuve algunos momentos divertidos y creí que podría cambiarle el tema a Shin sama y de paso hacerlo reír si se lo contaba.

Prepararé un texto muy detallado y con todas las anécdotas chistosas que en su momento eran más bien desagradables y desafortunadas. Me encontré a mi misma riéndome de mi propio mensaje, lo mandé y esperé su respuesta.

Recibí la peor respuesta Okey

Creo que ni lo leyó

 **Shindou**

El mensaje era simplemente gigantesco, leí cada parte unas tres veces para que acabará de entender, las cosas que tenía escritas en realidad eran chistosas pero no podía reírme.

Ver Yukimura kun cada seis palabras me cansó y sin saber que responder solo le mande un Okey

Tenía razón Kirino, es bastante incómodo e irritante que te hablen de alguien de tu mismo sexo, todo el día me la pase molesto.

Kirino dice que quizá me gusta Akane y por eso estaba tan enojado, no es así ... Estoy molesto porque están amenazando a la peli ceniza por la culpa de ese chico, en cuanto pueda iré a hablar yo mismo con ese tipo.

Si no va a defender Akane lo mejor será que se aleje de ella.

 **Akane**

Cada vez que podía Shin sama me preguntaba sobre las chicas que me molestaron solo una vez, no le dije que Yukimura kun me defendió, me cuidaba como si fuera mi ángel guardián.

Yukimura me dijo que hablaba bastante de Shin sama, me pregunto si yo hablaba de él a lo que respondí que si, siempre, cosa en la realidad no hago por miedo de una respuesta similar al mensaje de otro día, no podría soportar otro Okey de parte del castaño.

Pensé que se había sido enojado, eso sería lo peor y más en este momento, mi club participaría en un evento de Navidad y me tocaría participar en una de las canciones, Shin sama prometió venir a verme y creí que ya no vendría por ese incidente.

En vez de eso me preguntó como llegar y en que parte de la escuela debía ir.

Estoy ansiosa pero más que nada emocionada ... Por fin podré verlo en persona después de tanto tiempo.

¡Me esforzaré más!

 **Shindou**

Estoy perdido, en verdad muy perdido.

¿Cómo debería saludarla?

De la mano definitivamente no, no hablamos mucho en la secundaria pero hemos hablado demasiado como para saludarnos como un par de desconocidos, sería extraño saludar a un amigo muy querido de la mano.

¿Un abrazo? ¿Ella lo aceptará? Solo tendría que estirar los brazos, rodear su cintura ... ¡No! Eso sería grosero, seria rodearla por los hombros.

¿Un beso?

¡No! Un abrazó esta bien, ella no aceptaría un beso ... ¿o si? ¿Podría intentarlo?

No pensé que esto sería tan complicado, me sentí como bipolar toda la semana, emocionado los primeros días, muy feliz, de repente di un cambio a nervioso y ansioso

En verdad estoy perdido.

¡Un momento! ¿Dónde dijo que tenia que trasbordar?

Si definitivamente estaba perdido.

 **Akane**

No vino.

Vaya no pensé que me dolería tanto, creí que ya me había acostumbrado a su rechazo, estuve esperando y me negué a comenzar hasta que él llegará, quería que viera lo mucho que me esforcé, que viera que tenga algo en común con él ...

Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que odiaba tanto estar somnolienta la mayor parte del día, no poder seguir haciendo cosas que antes hacía ... No poder tomar mi cámara para tener que practicar con ese instrumento.

Me enamoré de ese violín tanto como de Shindou Takuto.

Me equivoqué al entrar al club, me equivoqué al aferrarme a un recuerdo que se debió quedar en secundaria y a pesar de todo ... No me arrepiento.

Conocí a Shin sama mucho más y mis sentimientos por él crecieron, supe que era el amor en todos sus aspectos, debería estar feliz.

¿Verdad?

¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de llorar Yukimura kun?

 **Shindou**

No sabia donde rayos estaba, para cuando logré llegar a la estación donde me tenía que bajar ya era demasiado tarde, es algo tonto que un chico de 16 años se pierda en el tren.

Patético

El camino era increíblemente largo ¿Porqué vino hasta acá? Hubiera sido mejor que se inscribiera con todos nosotros en la preparatoria, sería más lindo poder verla a diario, no tener que vernos mediante una pantalla.

Yo le tenía cariño a todos los del club, ella no era la excepción ... Solo que ahora la quiero diferente.

Agradezco y maldigo que viniera hasta aquí a estudiar, me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a pesar de estar lejos pero nada de eso importa ahora.

No pude llegar a la presentación de Akane, que decepción ... Seguro se enojo o peor aun, esta triste ¿Con qué cara voy a verla?

Tomar mi celular con la batería muerta, confíe en este aparato y me fallo.

Resignado me senté frente al tren que llevaba de regreso a Raimon City y esperé ... Escuche su risa y mi corazón dio un vuelco, voltee a verla con la sonrisa más grande que tenía ...

Yo no quería un reencuentro así y menos conocer a ese tal Yukimura de este modo

 **Akane**

Estaba paralizada.

¿Él estaba frente a mi? Me recibió quizá con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, la sensación desagradable que tenía en mi pecho desapareció y sentí un hormigueo en mi cuerpo.

Quería correr y abrazarlo pero me asusto, su rostro cambió a una mueca de molesta, y de repente volví a la realidad, solté la mano de Yukimura kun lo más rápido que pude.

No era lo que parecía, Yukimura kun habló sobre ir a festejar en una pista de hielo el éxito de la canción que toque.

Que Shin sama y yo hicimos.

Yo solo dije que no sabia patinar, él me dijo que era bastante sencillo, sin una pizca de vergüenza me mostró algunos movimientos de camino al tren luego tomó mi mano y me dio una vuelta. Me reí un poco y me encontré al castaño frente del tren.

Solo tenía que explicar eso ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa y no podía decir nada? Bueno en realidad no tenía que explicar nada ...

Yukimura kun solo era un amigo y Shin sama también, solo actúa normal. Cuando intente hablar me di cuenta de la situación tan incómoda que había.

Los dos se miraban algo feo, miradas que solo había visto cuando estábamos en secundaria y el fith sector tenía controlado el deporte que más amaban, Yukimura me miró y se acercó a susurrarme al oído.

"Ya me voy, mañana me dices si se disculpo ¿Okey? Fubuki sempai dice que debo defenderte y no dudaré en meterle una muy buena patada"

Solo asentí mientras evitaba reírme, sin previo aviso se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla como forma de decir "Adiós", me sonroje un poco a pesar de que siempre nos saludábamos y despedíamos así.

Solo estabamos Shin sama y yo.

 **Shindou**

Me alegro que se haya ido, sabía que el tipo tenía que ser atractivo para hacer que unas chicas locas molestan a Akane pero no me imaginaba que era el chico de Haruken, que muchas chicas después de jugar contra él afirmaron era un príncipe.

¿Porqué no me dijo que ya lo conocia? De hecho nunca me habló de él más que una vez.

Mientras miraba por donde se fue "Yukimura kun",sentí un peso contra mi cuerpo, Akane paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó.

Me sorprendí, pero casi al instante me dejé llevar y correspondí el abrazo

"Pensé que no habías venido" Mi nerviosismo creció

"No me queria perder tu presentación, en verdad yo queria verte pero"

"¿Te perdiste la verdad?" Ella rió un poco pero no me importo en lo absoluto.

No entendía porque hablamos tan bajo, ni porque sentía no poder soltarla, ella intento romper el abrazo poniendo su mano en mi pecho y empujando levemente, me aferre aun más a aquel contacto que no creí necesitar tanto... quería que me dijera que no estaba enojada, que ella me perdonaba, como respuesta recibí un abrazo más fuerte.

"Contigo no puedo enojarme, no pude antes y no puedo ahora"

"¿Porque?" Me esforcé en decirlo, de repente el tren llegó y ella se acercó a él

Creo que he visto esto antes en algunas películas, la chica dice que está enamorado de él desde siempre y se sube al tren, el chico va a seguirla y después ellos estarían juntos.

Sentí la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, estaba esperando algo que simplemente no paso, Akane se subió y el tren se fue.

 **Akane**

Estaba gritándome a mi misma, ese momento era perfecto para declararme y simplemente me fui.

Aunque si fuera como en esas películas que luego veo, el chico impediría que la chica se fuera, la abrazaba y confesaba el amor que le tenía para después darse el más bello beso.

Cosa que esperaba y no paso, use mi mano en mi pecho algo decepcionada y luego recordé algo.

Shin sama no sabe como regresar, tome mi celular para marcarle, aunque me di cuenta que él no me contesto durante el día... "Se le acabo la pila" pensé

Tuve que regresar rezando que siguiera ahí y para mi suerte ahí estaba. Después de mil disculpas nos fuimos.

Me pregunto algo curioso sobre las películas que veo, específicamente en romance, cuando le conteste él hizo una mueca

 **Shindou**

Al parecer no vemos las mismas películas, a la próxima tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo.

Pienso pedir un cambió de escuela, si me pasa lo mismo que hoy cuando vaya a la Universidad jamás voy a llegar a clases, mudarme también es una buena idea... pero eso dependería de que la compañera que quiero acepte vivir conmigo en ese momento.

O al menos que acepte ser mi novia...

No me importaría viajar tanto para poder verla.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Ya tenía tiempo que quería publicar esto, normalmente desarrollo más a la pareja y meto más de mil piedras en el camino xdxd pero de vez en cuando uno corto no esta mal (Además aun no acabo uno y meterme otra soga al cuello no me gustaría)**_

 _ **Me inspire en un fic de Digimon KoushiroxMimi, algo extraño porque no se parecen ni un poco a Shindou y a Akane, de hecho son muy opuestos xd (especialmente Akane de Mimi). Como he estado muy asfixiada con la maldita prepa no he publicado nada de estos dos ya necesitaba hacerlo.**_

 ** _Metí un poco de mi experiencia al entrar a la prepa.. Cada vez que ponía tren quería ponerle "metro" xdxd_**

 _ **Hay veces que los dos se dan cuenta que se quieren así que es como ya solo falta una confesión para hacerlo totalmente legal, cosa que quería poner aquí.. Espero no haber fallado xdxd.**_

 _ **Maldito FF me cambió muchas palabras y me borro parrafos enteros ):**_

 _ **No me acabo de gustar pero espero a ustedes si xdxd**_

 _ **Bueno ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
